


история намджуна (черный шкаф)

by yehet_ohorat



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, АУ, Юмор, драма, лавхейт, пародия, романтика, сонгфик, стеб, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehet_ohorat/pseuds/yehet_ohorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>намджун любит свой стиль. намджун любит сехуна. и тут между ними встает адидас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	история намджуна (черный шкаф)

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается адидасу и ким дейли.
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3bUYzpugvA>

сехуну графа ким намджун  
всего двадцаток лет  
таких гопических манер  
во всем эсэме нет  
но дивный взор, кирпичный нрав  
и от любви как пьяный граф

есть в графском замке черный шкаф  
там прячут адидас  
там прячут адидас, адидас

супругом графа ким намджун  
становится сехун  
и от сехуна ким намджун  
впадает в дикий свун  
кортеж в коэкс, орут басы  
намджун влезает в конверсЫ

есть в графском замке черный шкаф  
там прячут адидас  
там прячут адидас, адидас

но что сехун, пакет упал,  
и ролекс – сгоряча  
и граф, дабы облегчить вздох  
рвет ткань с его плеча  
а худи с плеч ползет само  
А НА ПЛЕЧЕ ГОРИТ КЛЕЙМО

сехун-то был фанбой, и вот  
там адидас цветет  
там адидас цветет, цветет

намджун не муж и не вдовец  
микстейп рэпмона и конец

есть в графском замке черный шкаф  
там прячут адидас  
там прячут адидас, адидас


End file.
